Family Affair
by Enemy
Summary: Jack Sparrow lernt ein Mädchen kennen, dem er näher steht als er anfangs glaubt !CHAP 6 ON!
1. erste Begegnungen

Weil das bei allen drüber steht: Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere, Orte und Schiffe gehören den Erfinder von Fluch der Karibik (original Tiel: Pirates of the Caribbean the curse of the Black Pearl) Ausser Sheila, Katharina, John Crimp, ... Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte leider kein Geld!  
  
Chapter 1 *~*erste Begegnungen*~*  
  
An einem schönen sonnigen morgen, das Meer der Karibik glitzerte in einem klaren blau, begegneten sich zwei Schiffe wie sie unterschiedlicher nicht sein konnten. Das eine war ein mittelgroßes Handelschiff aus Port Royal. Das andere war eines der gefährlichsten, grausamsten und gnadenlosesten Piratenschiffe dieser Zeit. Die Angelique, beladen mit den edelsten Gewürzen aus dem Orient, Seide von einer der nahe gelegenen Inseln und jede Menge Gold. Die Black Pearl stärker bewaffnet als jedes Handelsschiff der Navy und das schnellste Piratenschiff der gesamten Karibik.  
  
Als Jack Sparrow, Cap´n der Black Pearl, das Handelschiff entdeckte, gab er Kommando die Flagge der Navy zu hissen, welche er bei einem Kampf mit einem Flagschiff hatte mitgehen lassen, nachdem dies geschehen war drehte er sein Schiff um 90° Backbord und signalisierte so dem anderen Schiff das es anhalten solle.  
  
John Crimp, Cap´n der Angelique, tat es dem vermeintlichen Schiff der Navy gleich und hielt ebenfalls an. Als sein Schiff stehen blieb und er den Namen des geglaubten Flagschiffes lesen konnte stockte ihm der Atem. Jack Sparrow ging in Richtung des Handelsschiffes und rief seinem Gegenüber zu: „ Ihr könnt gleich aufgeben", Jack genoss es das die Panik auf dem gegnerischen Schiff aufstieg, die Crew langsam immer weißer im Gesicht wurde und das sogar der Captain Angst zu bekommen schien, „oder wir kämpfen und versenken anschließend das Schiff!"  
  
John brauchte nur kurz um seine alte Kühnheit wieder zufinden. Die Kühnheit die ihm einst schon den Titel als Commodore gekostet hatte. So antwortete er: „Vor einem Piraten die weiße Flagge hissen? Niemals!!!" Dann gab er seiner Crew das Kommando die Kanonen zu besetzten und zu feuern. Doch es war schon, bevor der erste Schuss der gegnerischen Seite gefallen war, klar wer gewinnen würde. Die Black Pearl hatte die besseren Waffen. Gegen sie zu kämpfen- unmöglich. Sie war das schnellste Schiff der gesamten Karibik. Zu fliehen konnte man sofort vergessen. Ausser dem glaubte immer noch ein grossteil der Karibik die Pearl wäre verflucht, so auch John.  
  
Nachdem die ersten Schüsse gefallen waren schnappten sich die Piraten die Enterhaken und machten sich daran das gegnerische Schiff zu übernehmen. Es war ein kurzer unfairer Kampf. Die Mannschaft von John wurde gnadenlos niedergestochen, erschossen erwürgt oder auf andere unmenschliche Art umgebracht. Nachdem kein wiederstand mehr geleistet wurde, schafften die Piraten alles wertvolle auf ihr Schiff.  
  
Mr. Gibbs war es der zwei Mädchen, das eine 14 das andere 12 Jahre alt, und ihre Mutter auf dem Schiff entdeckte. „P-Parley?!" stotterte die Mutter. Mr. Gibbs rollte kurz mit den Augen, murrte ein paar unverständliche Wörter, die an „Tot den be********* Franzosen"erinnerten und wies die drei an ihm zu folgen. Als er mit den Frauen die Pearl betrat kam der leicht wütende Jack Sparrow zu ihnen. „Mr. Gibbs war die Rede davon Gefangene zu machen?"fragte er genervt, als ob eine Frau auf dem Schiff nicht schon reichen würde.  
  
-„Nein. Aber sie haben auf ihr Parley recht bestanden!" Jack seufzte und wandte sich an die drei Frauen „Also was wollt ihr?" Die älteste antwortete, so ruhig wie es ihr möglich war: „ Wir wollen das ihr das Schiff in ruhe lasst!"– „Ich sehe keinen Grund warum ich das tun sollte." – „ Dann versenkt es nicht!"– „und wieso meint ihr sollte ich es nicht versenken? Ich sehe keinen Vorteil für mich..."– „ Ihr habt all das Gold und das Essen!"viel ihm die Mutter der beiden Mädchen ins Wort, was Jack nicht gerade aufheiterte.  
  
Anamaria hatte das Gespräch mitverfolgt. Nach einiger Zeit ging sie zu Jack und flüsterte ihm etwas zu. Darauf hin machte sich ein lächeln auf seinem Gesicht breit. „Nun gut wir werden das schiff nicht versenken!!" Mit diesen Worten wies er seine Crew an Segel zu setzten.  
  
„ Wir nehmen Kurs auf Bintan"–„ Bintan?"fragte das ältere Mädchen. Jack zuckte leicht zusammen „Bintan!"nach kurzer Überlegung fügte er noch hinzu „ Wie heißt du?"– „Sheila Johnson. Und Ihr? "– „ Captain Jack Sparrow" – „ hmm... Nie gehört..."-„ und wie heißt du?"fragte er das andere Mädchen, welches sich hinter seiner Mutter versteckte –„Ka-Katharina" würgte das Mädchen hervor  
  
„Moment mal", schaltete die Mutter ein „Wir müssen doch noch auf unser Schiff!!"– „ Das war nicht Teil unserer Abmachung..."meinte Jack und ging auf das Kommandodeck. „Ach ja..."rief er damit die Crew es hören konnte, „Was haltet ihr davon, wenn uns unsere Gäste etwas zu essen machen... Ich bin am verhungern!"Die Crew begann zu lachen und stimmte lauthals dem Vorschlag ihres Captains zu. „Gut Anamaria du übernimmst das Steuer ich zeige unseren Gästen die... Küche !"sagte er grinsend zu Anamaria.  
  
Dann ging er die Treppe vom Kommandodeck runter, wobei miss Johnson zurückwich, Sheila hinter sich her schleifte und Katharina sich wie eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit hinter ihr Mutter versteckte. Sheila riss sich los und ging ohne Furcht zu zeigen zu dem Captain und wartete darauf das es ihre Mutter ihr gleich tat. Diese musste sich erst überwinden bevor sie zögernd auf die beiden zu ging. Als es Jack zu dumm wurde, darauf zu warten bis die „werte Dame"ihren Hintern zu ihm bewegt hatte, griff er ihren Arm und zog sie ohne Gnade hinter sich her. Miss Johnson fing halb an zu heulen während sie Katharina mit der freien Hand festhielt, worauf Sheila nur mit den Augen rollte und den dreien folgte.  
  
In der Küche angekommen zeigte Jack ihnen die Vorratskammer und wies Mr. Cotton an, vor der Küche, Wache zu halten. Doch bevor er wieder an Deck ging lauschte er noch kurz dem Gespräch von zweien der drei Frauen. Sheila und Miss Johnson. „Spinnst du total! Das sind Piraten da kannst du nicht einfach jedem hinter her Dackeln..."fuhr die ältere die jüngere an „Du bist immer viel zu verbissen! Was sollte schon passieren? Wenn sie vorhätten uns umzubringen hätten sie es gleich getan!"– „Du weißt doch was immer in den Zeitungen steht!"–„Aber ICH glaub nicht immer ALLES was DA drin steht!"– „ Nicht in diesem Ton, Fräulein!"–„ ich rede wie ich will!" – „ So redet kein Mädchen mit ihrer Mutter!"–„ EBEN mit IHRER Mutter!"  
  
Nach diesen Worten konnte man nur noch das schluchzten der Mutter und die tröst versuche von Katharina hören. „Interessant."Murmelte Jack „wirklich sehr interessant..."wurde aber unsanft aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als Sheila die Tür aufriss, und gerade rausstürmen wollte als sie Jack bemerkte „ kann ich nicht das Deck schrubben oder so was?" fragte sie aufgebracht den verdutzt drein schauenden Jack. „Was?"sagte dieser „oh... na ja wenn dir das mehr Spass macht..."–„ sicher nicht! Aber dann hab ich meine Ruhe von denen!"  
  
„ Was ist mit... denen?"– „ Ich glaube nicht das sie das was angeht!" herrschte das Mädchen Jack an. Das verwirrte diesen noch mehr, was fiel dieser kleinen Göre eigentlich ein? Ihn, Captain Jack Sparrow, so an zu reden?! Aber irgendwie gefiel sie ihm. Sie erinnerte ihn an sich selbst als er noch kleiner war. Sie handelte auch ohne über die Folgen nach zu denken.  
  
„HALLO?? Jemand zu hause? Oder muss sich der große Captain von den Strapazen des Kampfes erholen und hat keine Kraft mehr um ins Bett zu gehen?!?"Oh toll, Sheila das kann ja noch was werden meldete sich das gewissen des Mädchens. „ Nein ich muss mich nicht von den Strapazen des Kampfes erholen. Aber du hast bei der Schlacht anscheinend mehr abgekriegt als anfangs vermutet." Konterte er.  
  
So er will sich also mit mir anlegen? Er hat es ja nicht anders gewollt. Dachte Sheila und antwortete dem Captain gleichzeitig „ Ich für meinen Teil hab nichts abgekriegt aber du bist anscheinend auf den Kopf gefallen!"– „ Du fällst gleich über Bord dieses Schiffes!"– „ So? das glaub ich erst wenn es passiert ist! Und das wird es NICHT! Ich habe schon von Bintan gehört!"– „ sag mal kleine hast du schon mal darüber nachgedacht Pirat zu werden?"– „ Erstens bin ich nicht klein! Zweitens wenn überhaupt werde ich PiratIN und drittens ja, ich habe schon oft drüber nachgedacht! Aber wenn man aus so einer Familie kommt hat man nicht gerade die besten Chancen!"– „ Da muss ich dir ausnahmsweise recht geben, du bist in der Tat eine Frau. Aber immer noch klein!"– „ Bin ich nicht! Nur weil ich vielleicht nicht so groß bin wie du! Dafür kann ich mindestens so gut wie du mit dem Schwert umgehen!"– „Aha... Gut wie wär´s mit einem kleinen Kampf so unter ... Freunden?"  
  
nach einer kurzen Pause fasste sich Sheila wieder „ Wieso?"– „ na ja wenn ich gewinne sagst du mir was es mit dem Streit zwischen dir und deiner Mutter auf sich hatte. Wenn du gewinnst, dann musst nicht mehr mit deiner Mutter in der ... Küche arbeiten!"– „ Aye! Also kämpfen wir!"  
  
to be contuined bitte bitte reviewt!!! Dann wird das nächste Chappi vielleicht nicht mehr soooo schlimm!!!! DANKE im voraus! Danke an meine Betaleserin Sonja!!! HEGDL 


	2. Der Kampf

Soooo, hier ist es das zweite Kapitel! Zu den (noch nicht sehr zahlreichen Reviews ;-) @ aaserene: DANKE! Du wirst bestimmt noch mehr zu lesen bekommen! Versprochen!!! :-) @Nachtschatten: Sheila hab ich nach meiner Katze benannt :-D Ich denke mal dass ich jede Woche ein Kapitel rausbringen kann, weil ich bis Kapitel 5 schon alles irgendwie hingeschrieben hab...  
  
Disclaimer: immer noch die Macher von FdK (ein Wunder!?) Ich hab immer noch kein Geld für diese Geschichte bekommen und werde das vorraussichtlich auch nie...  
  
Chapter 2 *~*Der Kampf*~*  
  
„ Na ja, wenn ich gewinne sagst du mir was es mit dem Streit zwischen dir und deiner Mutter auf sich hatte. Wenn du gewinnst, dann musst nicht mehr mit deiner Mutter in der... Küche arbeiten!"– „ Aye! Also kämpfen wir!"  
  
Nach diesen Worten ging Jack los zu seiner Kajüte, Sheila zögerte noch kurz folgte ihm dann allerdings. Als beide in der Kajüte des Captains ankamen gab Jack dem Mädchen ein Schwert und zog sein eigenes. Dann sahen die beiden sich kurz in die Augen, als Sheila plötzlich zum ersten Schlag ansetzte. Nachdem Jack sich wieder gesammelt hatte setzte er zum Gegenangriff an, dieser wurde aber geschickt abgewehrt „Mädchen,"fragte Jack, „wo hast du Kämpfen gelernt?"– „ Ich hab es mir selbst bei gebracht und heimlich mit Leuten aus dem Dorf geübt." – „scheint sich gelohnt zu haben!"  
  
So ging der Kampf noch ein wenig länger. Bis Sheila über eine Kiste stolperte und unsanft auf dem Boden landete. „ Sieht so aus als hätte ich gewonnen!"meinte Jack und grinste schadenfroh. „ Schon möglich!"antwortete Sheila nach einer kurzen pause fügte sie noch hinzu „Was hältst du davon mir aufzuhelfen?"  
  
Sie grinste in sich hinein als der Captain tatsächlich anstallten machte ihr aufzuhelfen. Als er ihr seine Hand hinhielt griff sie diese und zog kräftig daran, so dass, der völlig überraschte, Jack neben ihr landete.  
  
„So wer hat jetzt gewonnen" fragte sie und setzte dabei eine Unschuldsmiene auf. „OK... gleichstand du erzählst mir was mit dem Streit war und darfst anschließend das Deck schrubben!" meinte Jack und musste immer noch grinsen. „Gut"antwortete Sheila „ aber erst muss ich was essen! Mit leeren Magen kann man schlecht erzählen!"  
  
Jack rollte mit den Augen, erst viel er auf eine, fast schon offensichtliche, List rein und jetzt hatte er sich schon wieder festnageln lassen. Er würde nichts erfahren, wenn sie nichts zu essen bekommt." Warte hier!" sagte er schließlich „ Ich werde etwas zu essen holen!" Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und ging aus der Kajüte.  
  
Dann machte er sich auf den Weg in die Küche, wo mittlerweile immer noch nichts gekocht wurde, weil die Mutter der beiden Kinder heulend auf einem Hocker saß und Katharina sie tröstete.  
  
Jack ging zu den beiden hin wobei Katharina sich wieder hinter ihrer Mutter verkroch. „Sieht nicht so aus als hättet ihr schon irgendwas zu Stande gebracht..."meinte Jack und sah sich in der Kombüse um.  
  
„Es würde mich freuen, wenn ihr schnellst möglich etwas macht!" Nach diesen Worten des Captains, fing Miss Johnson noch mehr an zu schluchzen. Jack rollte mit den Augen schnappte sich Katharina und sagte der heulenden Mutter „Katharina kommt erst wieder, wenn ich irgendetwas essbares hab, klar soweit?"  
  
Dann ging er mit Katharina im Schlepptau zu seiner Kajüte in der Sheila gerade dabei war sich die Seekarten der Karibik anzuschauen. Als sie ihre Schwester sah lies sie alles stehen und liegen und umarmte Katharina.  
  
„Essen ist anscheinend noch nicht fertig... aber jetzt dürftest du dich nicht mehr langweilen!"sagte Jack und ging aus der Kajüte an Deck um das Steuer wieder zu übernehmen.  
  
Währendessen liefen die Arbeiten in der Küche auf Hochtouren. Miss Johnson fand ein paar schlechte Lebensmittel die sie unter das essen mischte, unter dem glauben der Entführer ihrer Tochter würde dieses Mahl zu sich nehmen.  
  
Nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde machte sich Jack auf den Weg in die Kombüse um nach dem Essen zu schauen.  
  
„Und gibt es jetzt IREGENDWAS?"fragte er genervt nachdem er in der Kombüse wieder nur eine heulende Frau vorfand. Diese zeigte auf einen Topf.  
  
„hm..."meinte Jack und wies Mr. Cotton, der ja immer noch vor der Küchentür stand, an den Topf in seine Kajüte zu befördern. Er selbst nahm sich zwei Teller und zwei Löffel, dann machte er sich ebenfalls auf den Weg. Als er dort ankam schauten die beiden Schwestern angewidert in den Topf.  
  
„und was ist es?"fragte Jack desinteressiert. „Weiß ich nicht. Aber ich glaube es lebt noch." Meinte Sheila ohne den Blick von einer Art Kartoffel abzuwenden.  
  
Jack schaute ebenfalls in den Topf, schüttelte den Kopf und meinte nur „Wir sind hier nun mal auf einem Schiff..."dann fügte er noch hinzu „ aber ich glaube es lebt wirklich..."dann gab er den beiden jeweils einen Teller und einen Löffel, dann verließ er seine Kajüte wieder um seinen Pflichten als Captain nachzukommen.  
  
„Bist du sicher"begann Katharina „ das man das essen kann???"– „na ja... Deine Mutter hat's gemacht also wirst du es überleben!"entgegnete Sheila – „wieso sagst du immer deine Mutter?!?"fragte Katharina. –„ Das weißt du ganz genau!"kam die Antwort „und jetzt iss was und nerv mich nicht mit meiner Vergangenheit!"  
  
Nach diesen Worten nahm sich Katharina einen Teller voll und begann zu essen. Als sie ein paar Löffel gegessen hatte nahm sich Sheila auch einen Teller voll und begann ebenfalls zu essen.  
  
Es schmeckte besser als erwartet und nachdem Katharina den dritten und Sheila den zweiten Teller gegessen hatten kam der Captain wieder rein. „na anscheinend hat's ja doch nicht so schlecht geschmeckt. Ach und Katharina. Du kannst wieder zu deiner Mutter! Mr. Matelot bringt dich hin!" und nimm den Topf und die Teller mit!"  
  
Katharina tat wie ihr geheißen und verschwand mit dem Geschirr aus der Kajüte des Captains. „ So" begann dieser „du wolltest mir noch was erzählen!"meinte er mit einem hämischen grinsen.  
  
„Oh ja stimmt"sagte diese „ mir ist schlecht." – „ das ist schön für dich. Aber das meinte ich nicht."– „Oh. Das. Nun gut."  
  
Fing Sheila an „Sandra – also Katharinas Mutter – hatte eine Schwester. Monika. Monika wurde der Hexerei bezichtigt und war damals mit mir schwanger. Kurz bevor sie hätte verbrannt werden sollen hat sie mich geboren und Sandra hat mich adoptiert, weil mein Vater schon nachdem er gehört hatte das meine Mutter schwanger war weggegangen ist. Na ja und jetzt lebe ich bei den Johnsons auf ihrem tollen riesigen Anwesen. Wenn ich dir einen Tipp geben darf würde ich nicht nach Bintan, zum Sklavenhandel, sondern Lösegeld vordern! Außerdem könntet ihr Prima die Schatzkammer plündern. Sie ist ein wenig abseits vom Anwesen und wird kaum bewacht."  
  
Nach ihren Ausführungen wurde Jack ein wenig blass und fand schließlich auch seine Stimme wieder, „und weißt du wie dein Vater hieß?" – „ Nein wieso?"– „ach nur so. Aber das mit der Schatzkammer hört sich interessant an! Dazu später. Was meinst du wie viel kann man für Katharina und dei- ähm ihre Mutter verlangen?"–  
  
„ Wieso wolltest du es wissen??"– „ Nur so, klar?"– „Ich weiß nicht wie viel du für sie verlangen kannst! Aber ich würde es hoch anlegen."– „gut.  
  
Und was meinst du, wie viel könnte man für dich verlangen?"– „ Da müsstest du ihm Geld gebest damit er mich wieder auf nimmt. Immerhin bin ich die Tochter einer Hexe. Und ich glaube nicht an Gott. Er wäre froh, wenn er mich los wäre!"– „hm."– „hm? Oh ja du zeigst ja sehr viel Anteil nahme! Wieso hab ich s dir überhaupt erzählt?"  
  
Sheila machte Anstalten auf zu stehen doch Jack hielt sie am Arm fest. „Versteh mich nicht falsch. Aber deine Geschichte erinnert mich an meine." Jack machte eine kurze Pause und sah Sheila in die Augen. Diese setzte sich wieder hin und wartete darauf das er weiter redete. Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr er schließlich fort  
  
„Als ich für eine Zeit in Port Royal war hatte ich was mit einer Hexe. Nachdem sie mir gesagt hatte das sie schwanger ist würde es mir zu viel und ich bin mit dem nächst besten Schiff nach Sainte Marie gesegelt." Nachdem Jack fertig war sah er zu Sheila diese spielte an ihren Haaren rum. „und diese Hexe hieß wohl zufällig Monika, oder?"sagte sie schließlich.  
  
Doch bevor er antworten konnte kam Anamaria rein gestürmt. „ Ein Schiff der Flotte, Captain!"rief sie und wartete bis Jack sich aufgerappelt hatte und ihr folgte.  
  
Sheila stand ebenfalls auf wartete noch kurz und wollte sich auf den Weg in die Kombüse zu ihrer Schwester machen, wurde allerdings von Mr. Duncan, wie Mr. Matelot aus Jacks Crew, aufgehalten. „Wohin so eilig?"fragte er Sheila streng.  
  
„Zu meiner Schwester, wenn es erlaubt ist!" Duncan nickte und ließ sie weiter gehen. Sheila irrte ein wenig im Schiff herum bis sie Mr. Cottons Papagei krächzen hörte. Sie folgte dem Geräusch und fand die Kombüse. Sie betrat diese und wurde sofort von ihrer Schwester mit einer Umarmung begrüßt.  
  
„Was ist den da draußen los??"fragte Sandra Johnson Sheila „ Ein Schiff der Navy antwortete diese. „Vielleicht wollen die uns retten wir müssen nach oben oder um Hilfe rufen!"– „Und wieso? Wir kommen sowieso nicht hoch! Ich kann froh sein das ich zu meiner Schwester durfte!" – „Und was ist mit mir? ZU mir durftest du schließlich auch!!" rief Sandra aufgebracht. „ Oh klasse!" antwortete Sheila mit einem sarkastischen unterton. „Was ist eigentlich los? Du kannst es mir erzählen" versuchte es Miss Johnson noch einmal.  
  
Sheila brauchte einige Zeit bis sie sich die Worte zurecht gelegt hatte doch während sie es sagte konnte sie es selber noch nicht richtig glauben „Ich habe vielleicht meinen Vater gefunden."Nach diesen Worten hörten man nur noch ein lautes Knallen. Die ersten Schüsse im Kampf gegen das Schiff der Navy waren gefallen. to be continued   
  
Das ist jetzt über 5 Word seiten! *selbst auf die Schulter klopf* Nochmal danke an Sonja! HDGSMFL  
  
Und alle meine Leser natürlich auch! *alle mal ganz fett knuddel* Nicht vergessen fleißig weiter Reviewen!!!! 


	3. Atemnot macht Wangenrot

Sooo... Hier ist es *trommelwirbel* Kapitel 3 Aber nich schlagen *hinter Monitor vesteck* Zu den Reviews: @Mrs Tolkien: Notiz an mich selbst: neue Betaleserin suchen... @HeatherLuna: So, hab jetzt Absätze gemacht!  
  
Chapter 3 *~* Atemnot macht Wangenrot*~*  
  
„Ich habe vielleicht meinen Vater gefunden."Nach diesen Worten hörte man nur noch ein lautes Knallen. Die ersten Schüsse im Kampf gegen das Schiff der Navy waren gefallen.  
  
An Deck der Black Pearl schnappte sich die Crew ihre Enterhaken gingen auf das andere Schiff kämpften, bis keiner sich mehr traute gegen die Piraten zu kämpfen.  
  
Dann wurden Reichtümer, Essen und Rum auf die Pearl geschafft und die stärksten und gesunden Mitglieder der gegnerischen Crew in die Verliese des Piratenschiffes geschafft. Das feindliche Schiff wurde einfach in die Luft gesprengt. Nach diesem erfolgreichen Kampf wurden wieder die Segel gehisst und Kurs auf Bintan gesetzt.  
  
Ein Teil der Crew arbeitete an Deck, ein anderer trank Rum sang Lieder, ein weiterer schätzte den Wert der Prise, so nannten Piraten ihre Beute, und ein letzter Teil der aus einer Person bestand stand am Steuerruder und dachte nach.  
  
„Man mir ist schlecht, Sandra was hast du da ins essen gekippt?" fragte Sheila genervt und versuchte den Brechreiz zu unterdrücken.  
  
„ Mir auch!"beklagte sich Katharina. „Sagt bloß ihr habt das gegessen???" meinte Sandra Johnson besorgt.  
  
„ja, man wer auch sonst!"meckerte Sheila. „Oh nein! Ich hab eigentlich alles was schon lange schlecht war rein getan!" entschuldigte sich Miss Johnson.  
  
„Wieso hast das gemacht, Mama?"fragte Katharina und übergab sich in einen Eimer. „Ich wusste ja nicht das ihr das essen würdet" Sandra fing schon halb an zu heulen „ Es tut mir leid"schluchzte sie.  
  
„Das hilft uns jetzt auch nichts mehr herrschte Sheila sie an. Während Sandra sich heulend unentwegt entschuldigte versank Sheila wieder in ihren Gedanken: Konnte es wirklich war sein? Eigentlich sah sie der Familie Johnson nicht ähnlich. Sie hatte dunkles fast schon schwarzes langes Haare und braune Augen.  
  
Katharina zum Beispiel hatte hellbraunes Haar und grüne Augen. Also war es nicht erfunden das sie nicht direkt zu Familie gehörte. Aber ... weiter kam sie nicht wieder kam dieser unerträgliche Brechreiz doch diesmal hielt sie ihn nicht zurück riss Katharina den Eimer aus der Hand und tat was sie tun musste.  
  
Währendessen an Deck. „Hey, Cap´n Sparrow!" rief Tearlach, ein Crew Mitglied, und eilte auf die Kommandobrücke. „Wann erreichen wir Bintan?" – „ In ungefähr einer Stunde!" antwortete Jack -„Aye, Cap´n!" mit diesen Worten verließ Tearlach das Kommandodeck wieder.  
  
„Konnte er nicht jemand anderen Fragen?"Schoss es Jack durch den Kopf „Anamaria zum Beispiel?"Anamaria! „Wo ist Anamaria?"rief er Ladbroc zu. Dieser machte sich auf den Weg um sie zu suchen.  
  
Kurze Zeit später kam er wieder mit Anamaria im Schlepptau. „Anamaria, könntest du das Steuer bis Bintan übernehmen?"fragte er sie und ging ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten vom Kommandodeck.  
  
Dann ging er zu den Kanonen, dort hatte man seine ruhe vor der Crew, da man dort nur zum kämpfen oder in anderen seltenen Fällen hineinging. Dorte dachte er noch einmal über das heute geschehene nach. „Wie sollte es weiter gehen? Er konnte sie mit ihrer Schwester, die gar nicht ihre Schwester war, wieder zurück bringen oder sie auf seinem Schiff leben lassen, voraus gesetzt sie möchte Piratin werden... Verdammt gibt es hier unten keinen Rum?!? er schüttelte den Kopf und machte sich mit diesen Gedanken auf den weg zur Vorratskammer nahe der Kombüse um sich einen besonders starken Rum zu gönnen.  
  
Sheila musste sich ein weiteres Mal übergeben. Was Sandra noch mehr Anlass zum heulen und schluchzen gab. „Ich halt es hier echt nicht mehr aus, mit dieser Heulsuse!"sagte Sheila zu Katharina stand auf und verlies die Kombüse, da begegnete sie auch Jack der sich ja gerade Rum besorgen wollte.  
  
Es begann eine peinliche Stille, in der sich die beiden einfach nur ansahen. Beinahe gleichzeitig blickten die beiden irgendwo anders hin und mieden es das gegenüber anzuschauen. Sheila wusste nicht wie lange sie dort so rumstanden, 1 Minute vielleicht sogar 1 Stunde?  
  
So lange konnte es wohl nicht her sein den Katharina kam irgendwann zu den zweien und blickte ihre Schwester verwundert an. „Können wir an die frische Luft gehen? Mir ist immer noch schlecht!"fragte sie Sheila leise. Diese sah kurz zu Jack und als dieser nickte nahm sie Katharina an die Hand und ging mit ihr nach oben an Deck.  
  
Jack holte aus der Vorratskammer eine Flasche Rum und verschwand in seiner Kajüte.  
  
Sheila ging mit Katharina an Deck der Black Pearl und lief mit ihr ein wenig herum erklärte ihr die Begriffe für verschiedene Dinge und wofür sie gut sind. Nachdem sie schon die hälfte ihres Wissens weiter gegeben hatte und sie sich zu ihrem erstaunen nicht mehr übergeben musste, konnte man in der ferne die Umrisse einer Insel sehen.  
  
„Bintan" flüsterte sie ihrer Schwester zu „dort wird Sklavenhandel betrieben und Piraten verkaufen dort ihre Prise, also ihre Beute. Das ist das schlimmste Piratennest von dem ich je gehört hab, aber ich verspreche das ich auf dich aufpassen werde, vorausgesetzt es ist mir möglich!" – „ok!"sagte Katharina leise.  
  
„Holt die Segel ein! Lichtet den Anker wir laufen in Bintan ein!" rief Anamaria. Die Crew tat wie ihr geheißen und jeder sammelte schnell seinen Anteil an der Beute ein und machte sich bereit an Land zu gehen.  
  
„Matelot, Quartetto, Crimp ihr übernehmt die erste Wache auf dem Schiff!" nach diesen Worten Anamarias lief das schiff in Bintan ein. Jack war inzwischen aus seiner Kajüte gekommen und sah der Crew zu wie sie schnellst möglich vom Schiff runter gingen um die Beute zu Geld und das Geld zu Rum zu machen.  
  
Anamaria zeigte ihm seinen Anteil nach dem er alles in seinen Taschen verstaut hatte ging er zu Katharina und Sheila „ Wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr mit an Land gehen!" sagte er und vermied es best möglichst Sheila anzusehen.  
  
„Meinst du nicht ,dass das etwas gefährlich ist? Wir reden hier von Bintan und nicht von Sainte Marie oder Tortuga!" entgegnete Sheila und nahm Katharina wieder bei der Hand.  
  
„Dann geht ihr halt mit mir!" antwortete Jack und machte dabei eine ausholende Geste. „OK"antwortete Katharina schließlich. Alles was sie wollte war von diesem Schiff runter zu kommen. „aber was ist mit Mama?"fragte sie an Jack gewandt. Nach kurzer Überlegung antwortete dieser: „entweder sie ist schon von Bord oder sie kommt gar nicht runter!" und sah kurz in die besorgten Augen von Sheila, klar, sie wusste ja von Bintan.  
  
Er hoffte trotzdem Katharina beruhigt zu haben, er konnte nun wirklich kein kleines heulendes Mädchen brauchen! Wie würde das den aussehen?! Er ging von Bord und wartete bis ihm die zwei gefolgt waren.  
  
Aber Sheila hatte Recht: War es den wirklich klug die beiden mitzunehmen? Jack blieb kurz stehen und drehte sich zu den Mädchen um. „Vielleicht sollten wir euch erst einmal eine Waffe besorgen!" sagte Jack und ging weiter den Steg entlang. PLATSCH!! Jack wirbelte herum und sah ein paar lachende besoffene Piraten und wie Sheila in Wasser sprang.  
  
Ihm war sofort klar das die Piraten Katharina ins Wasser geschubst hatten und Sheilas Reaktion zu folge konnte diese nicht schwimmen. Also zog er seine Pistole ging zu den Trunkenbolden und flüsterte nicht ohne seiner Stimme einen bedrohlichen Unterton zu verleihen: „Wollt ihr euch mit Captain Jack Sparrow anlegen?!"Die Piraten schüttelten den Kopf und liefen schnell weg.  
  
Bei Jacks letztem Besuch hatte jemand seine Pearl betreten, weil er angeblich die Schiffe verwechselt hatte. Jack hatte ihn auf der nächst besten Insel ausgesetzt.  
  
Als nach knapp einer Minute weder Sheila noch Katharina aufgetaucht waren wollte er sich gerade daran machen hinterher zu springen, da tauchte Sheila mit ihrer Stiefschwester auf.  
  
Jack kniete sich an den Steg und zog zuerst Katharina aus dem Wasser und dann half er Sheila. „Sieht so aus als müssten wir jetzt nicht nur Waffen sonder auch Klamotten besorgen..."murmelte er.  
  
Katharina begann Wasser zu husten und rappelte sich langsam wieder auf. „Das kann ja noch was werden!"lachte Sheila als Katharina wieder normale Farbe im Gesicht hatte. „toll!"entgegnete diese „ Jetzt ist mir nicht nur schlecht sondern auch noch kalt!"Damit machten sie sich auf den Weg ins Stadt innere um Jacks Prise einzutauschen.  
  
Dort machten sie eine weniger erfreuliche Begegnung mit Captain Winston einem alten Feind von Jack. Dieser lachte erst einmal über Jack der Kindermädchen für zwei klitschnasse Mädchen spielte.  
  
Doch dann passierte etwas unerwartetes. Sheila hatte sich Jacks Entermesser geschnappt und es an Winston an die Kehle gedrückt. Dieser war von dieser Reaktionsfähigkeit total überrascht.  
  
Dann zischte ihm Sheila etwas ins Ohr was nur er hören konnte: „Hör auf über meinen Vater zu lachen oder du landest direkt in der Hölle!"Sie nahm das Messer genauso plötzlich weg wie sie es ihm an die Kehle gehalten hatte und ging weiter, worauf Jack und Katharina ihr schnell folgten.  
  
Ich hoffe es gefällt euch *ängstlich um schau* Bitte weiterhin fleißig reviewen!!! HEAGDL Danke Sonja!!! Achja: Gibt es jemanden der noch Betaleserin sein möchte?!? Zwei Leute sehen mehr als einer und dann hab ich noch die Meinung von jemand der nicht meine Freundin ist! Schreibt mir einfach eine E-mail! (tapi@rhx.de) 


	4. Wo ist Katharina?

Hallöle hier ist das neue Chappie ;) !!!! Zu den Reviewes (werden das auch mal mehr? ^^ ) @Mrs Tolkien: Das hab ich im Radio gehört :D @ Nachtschatten: bin halt fleißig :)  
  
Disclaimer: kennt ihr doch alle oder?! Achja! Das nächste Kapitel gibt's erst, wenn 1000 Leute reviewt haben!! ;D Neeee, aber so schwer ist reviewen gar nich also macht es BITTE *auf knien herum rutsch* Chapter 4 *~* Wo ist Katharina?*~* „Hör auf über meinen Vater zu lachen oder du landest direkt in der Hölle!" Sie nahm das Messer genauso plötzlich weg wie sie es ihm an die Kehle gehalten hatte und ging weiter, worauf Jack und Katharina ihr schnell folgten.  
  
Sie holten Sheila erst auf dem Marktplatz wieder ein, wo Sheila sich schon an einem Stand mit Schmuck durchgedrängelt hatte und die ganze Ringe und Ketten begutachtete. Jack schob sich durch die Piratenmenge zu ihr durch. „Die Rede war von Waffen und Klamotten, nicht von Schmuck."  
  
Damit zog er sie von dem Stand weg. „Dort ist der richtige Stand für uns!" Die drei gingen zu dem Stand und Sheila begann Katharina etwas rauszusuchen. „OK, etwas in dem du dich bewegen kannst, nicht so wie die Kleider die du immer trägst..."  
  
Nach kurzer Zeit hatte sie ihrer Schwester einen schönen braunen Lederrock ausgesucht, der unten zwar schon ein wenig zerfleddert war, aber sie war der Meinung das würde zu einem Piratenschiff passen. Dazu hatte sie noch ein Oberteil rausgesucht, das vorne zu geschnürt wurde und ein paar einfache Schuhe.  
  
Dann handelte sie mit dem Verkäufer, so lange bis dieser sich geschlagen gab und ihr das ganze für einen Spotpreis gab. Mit Jack und Katharina im Schlepptau ging sie zum nächst besten Stand mit Kleidung auf der Suche nach etwas passendem für sie.  
  
Drei Stände weiter fand sie ein paar Piratenstiefel die genau ihre Größe hatten, ein Oberteil das hinten relativ eng geschnürt wurde und eine ¾ Hose. Wie schon bei den Sachen ihrer Schwester musste sie nicht lange verhandeln und bekam alles superbillig.  
  
Jack ging mit den beiden zu einem nahen Waffenstand und suchte 2 Entermesser mit einem passenden Gürtel dazu aus dem Angebot heraus. Den Handel überließ er aber doch lieber Sheila.  
  
Als alle Einkäufe erledigt waren, gingen die beiden Schwestern auf eine Toilette in einem Gasthof und zogen sich die neuen Sachen an, während Jack sich ein Glas Rum genehmigte. Als die beiden wiederkamen hatte Jack sich schon sein zweites Glas bestellt.  
  
Und musste bei dem Anblick der beiden ziemlich grinsen. Wobei er selber nicht wusste warum eigentlich. Denn so schlecht sahen sie gar nicht aus. Nachdem die Mädchen auch etwas zu trinken hatten, selbst verständlich keinen Rum, gingen sie wieder auf den Markt nach Schnäppchen suchen, was mit Sheila wohl kein Problem war.  
  
Am Ende der Shoppingtour hatten sie noch ein wenig Geld übrig, mit diesem Geld machte sich Sheila auf zu dem Stand an dem sie ganz Anfang schon gewesen war, der mit dem Schmuck. Jack eilte ihr hinterher, dabei verlor Katharina die beiden aus den Augen und ging einfach blindlings in die Menge hinein. Wo sie von den beiden Piraten, die sie auch schon ins Wasser geschubst hatten, aufgehalten wurde.  
  
Sheila hatte inzwischen für das restliche Geld eine Kette mit einem silbernen Skorpion daran rausgehandelt. Als sie sich aus der Menge, die um den Stand stand, herausgedrängelt hatte zeigte sie Jack stolz ihr Erwerbnis.  
  
„Wo ist eigentlich Katharina?", fragte Jack Sheila. „Woher soll ich das wissen? Bei dem ganzen Glitzerzeug achtet man nicht auf so was!"  
  
Währendessen hatte einer der Piraten Katharina am Arm gepackt und sie einfach mit sich gezogen. Nachdem die drei Piraten mit ihr in einer kleinen Wohnung verschwunden waren, wurde sie knappe 10 Minuten später wieder herausgeworfen. Heulend und total fertig fand sie schließlich Sheila, die sich zuvor von Jack getrennt hatte damit sie besser suchen konnten.  
  
„Was ist los Katharina?", fragte Sheila und umarmte besorgt ihre Schwester. „Ok, jetzt sorgen wir erst mal dafür das du nicht mehr ausschaust wie eine Wasserleiche, und dann erzählst du es mir am besten, wenn wir wieder auf dem Schiff sind oder zumindestens nicht mehr hier in Bintan, ok?", fragte sie Katharina weiter und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. „Ok", brachte diese zwischen zwei Schluchzern hervor.  
  
Nachdem sie wieder normal aussah machten sich die beiden auf den Weg zu einem Brunnen an dem sie sich mit Jack treffen wollten. Dieser tauchte kurze Zeit später auf. „Na jetzt sind wir ja alle wieder beisammen!", freute sich Jack „Aber wir müssen langsam aber sicher wieder zum Schiff!! Ich muss in der Nacht Wache halten!"  
  
Die beiden Mädchen nickten und machten sich auf den Weg zur Pearl. Auf dem Weg trafen sie noch auf Anamaria und Moises, einem Crewmitglied von Jack, die jetzt ebenfalls Wache hatten.  
  
„Wow, und das sollen Gefangene sein?"fragte Anamaria verwundert. Jack zuckte nur mit der Schulter. „War das nicht teuer, die ganzen Sachen zu kaufen?!?", hakte sie weiterund besah sich die Anziehsachen der Mädchen.  
  
„Sheila ist ein Naturtalent im Verhandeln!"erklärte Jack wobei Sheila lachen musste. „Außerdem sind die beiden heute unfreiwillig baden gegangen!"Während Jack, Anamaria und Moises in ein Gespräch vertieften schwiegen die Mädchen.  
  
Als sie auf der Pearl ankamen blieben die drei Piraten an Deck und die zwei Mädchen gingen in die Kajüte von Jack wo sie es sich erst mal gemütlich machten.  
  
„Also was war jetzt los?"fragte Sheila sie und streichelte ihr beruhigend den Rücken. Katharina fing wieder an zu heulen. Und fing langsam und stockend an zu erzählen.  
  
Ich weiß es ist ein bisschen kurz... THX an meine beiden Betaleserinnen Sonja (Mrs Tolkien) und Nachtschatten HEGDL!!!  
  
Und ein ganz dickes Bussi an meine Leser!!!!! 


	5. Die Wahrheit

Bin wieder DA!!! Und ich texte euch jetzt auch nich zu. Hier ist es CHAPTER 5  
  
Chapter 5 *~* Die Wahrheit*~*  
  
„Also was war jetzt los?"fragte Sheila sie und streichelte ihr beruhigend den Rücken. Katharina fing wieder an zu schluchzen. Und begann langsam und stockend an zu erzählen.  
  
„Ich hab euch aus den Augen verloren und da waren wieder die beiden Männer die mich am Kai ins Wasser geschubst hatten. Die haben mich in eine kleine Wohnung gebracht. Dort haben sie mich wie ein Tier behandelt, wie einen Gegenstand. Dann musste ich mich ausziehen. Sie haben mich überall angefasst und ich musste sie auch überall anfassen. Und als sie dann fertig waren, haben sie mich einfach aus der Wohnung geschmissen!"  
  
Katharina vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen und weinte leise. Sheila war mittlerweile ganz blass geworden und brachte kein Wort heraus. Sie nahm ihre Schwester in den Arm um sie zu trösten. Kurze Zeit später schliefen sie auf Jacks Bett ein.  
  
Es war um Mitternacht rum als vier Piraten über den dunklen Dock gingen um Jack, Anamaria und Moises von der Wache abzulösen. Jack und Anamaria, die schon einige Rumflaschen hinter sich hatten, schwankten unter Deck.  
  
Als Jack seine Kajüte betrat fand er die beiden schlafenden Mädchen vor und beschloss sich einfach in Gibbsys bett zu legen, dieser würde sowieso wo anders schlafen [wo wohl :-D].  
  
Obwohl das Bett seines ersten Maats nicht schlechter oder unbequemer war als sein eigenes, tat er kein Auge zu. Ihm schwirrte schon den ganzen Tag eine Frage im Kopf herum: Wie sollte es weitergehen?  
  
Jack war nicht der einzige der nicht schlafen konnte. Katharina wachte gegen Mitternacht, nach einem Alptraum, wieder auf. Kurz vor fünf Uhr fiel sie wieder in unruhigen schlaf.  
  
Wie schon im letzten Traum war sie in einem dunklen Raum, ohne Fenster und ohne Tür oder zumindest hatte sie noch keine entdeckt. Sie suchte wieder verzweifelt nach einem Ausgang, rannte in dem kleinen Raum herum, dann nachdem sie keinen Ausgang gefunden hatte löste sich der Boden auf und sie fiel in ein schwarzes Loch.  
  
Nach dem sie gefallen und gefallen war, schlug sie hart auf und fand sich in einem hellen Raum wieder in dem ein Pirat gerade die Fenster verdunkelte. Sie sah wie ein weiterer Pirat auf sie zu ging, an den Händen packte und durch den Raum zog. Katharina überlegte wie ihre Möglichkeiten standen zu dem Tisch in der anderen Ecke des Raumes zu laufen und zu kämpfen. Aber sie hatte keine Erfahrung mit dem Schwert. Einer der Piraten band ein Tuch um ihre Hände und knebelte sie. Dann fuhr er ihr zwischen die Beine und fummelte an ihrem Slip rum. Der andere Pirat leerte noch eine Rumflasche bevor er seine Hose öffnete. Dann passierte in ihrem Traum immer etwas merkwürdiges, sie sah alles von einer anderen Perspektive aus. Sie stand neben dem Tisch mit dem Entermesser, sie wollte das Schwert schnappen und ihr, also sich selbst, zur Hilfe kommen. Aber sie war wie gelähmt von der Erinnerung. Sie musste mit ansehen wie ihr Oberteil geöffnet wurde und sich die beiden Piraten auf sie stürzten, sich darum stritten wer jetzt zu erst darf. Dieses Mal hielt sie es nicht mehr aus, sie nahm im Traum das Schwert und ritzte sich in ihre Arme. Dünne Blut spuren zeichneten sich auf der blassen haut ab.  
  
Katharina wachte auf, sie war nass geschwitzt. Ohne Nachzudenken stand sie auf und nahm sich das Schwert ihrer Schwester. Sie legte es an und zog es langsam über ihre Haut. Sofort trat Blut aus der frischen Wunde. Katharina machte das noch ein paar mal, bis sie sicher war das sie noch lebte, obwohl es ihr lieber wäre sie wäre tot.  
  
Sie wischte das Schwert an einem der Vorhänge ab, trocknete ihr Wunden mit einem Tuch das sie auf dem Tisch fand und zog sich ihre Jacke an damit man die Wunden nicht sehen konnte.  
  
Jack wurde unsanft von Mr. Gibbs geweckt der mittlerweile wieder auf dem Schiff war. „Was isn los?"grummelte Jack vor sich hin und sah Gibbs böse an. „´tschuldigung, aber das is mein Bett!"entgegnete Gibbs und musste lachen. Jack sah nach dem Aufstehen auch zu komisch aus.  
  
Sein Kopftuch diente nun mehr als Augenbinde und er sah ziemlich zerknautscht aus. Nachdem er sein Tuch wieder zurecht gerückte hatte, musste Gibbs noch mehr lachen. „Was?"sagte der ehrlich verstörte Jack. „Du siehst einfach zu komisch aus!"prustete Gibbsy und schüttelte sich vor lachen.  
  
Jack hatte die Angewohnheit sich die Kohle, mit der er seine Augen umrandete, nicht abzuwaschen und so sah er aus als hätte ihm jemand zwei gelungene Schläge ins Gesicht verpasst. Seine Haare, die ja eh immer kreuz und quer rum flogen, bevorzugten diesen morgen doch eher die rechte seite. Seine Kleidung, die auch schon bessere Tage erlebt hatte, war zerknittert. Kurz er sah so aus als hätte er sich mit drei Leuten auf einmal geprügelt.  
  
Nachdem Jack Gibbs noch mal böse angefunkelt hatte ging er zu einem Spiegel der schön jede Menge Sprünge und Risse hatte und begann seine Haare so gut es ging zu Ordnen. Dann zog er aus seiner alten Seemanns Tasche ein Stück Kohle das in ein Tuch gewickelt war.  
  
Gibbs sah ihm interessiert zu, wie er seine Augen neu umrandete und verschmierte Kohle wegwischte, so gut es ging.  
  
Das Gibbs im ein Loch in den Kopf sah machte Jack ziemlich nervös so das er sich ständig vermalte oder sich fast die Augen aus stach.  
  
„Musst du mir auch zu schauen!"meckerte er Gibbsy an und widmete sich wieder seinem Spiegelbild.  
  
„Wann stechen wir wieder in See?"fragte Gibbs ihn. „Wenn wir neue Vorräte auf geladen haben!"entgegnete Jack. „Das haben wir schon lang erledigt!"– „Wenn alle an Bord sind!"– „Es sind alle an Bord!"– „Verdammt! Wie viel Uhr ist denn?"– „Ein Uhr!"– „Was stehst du hier noch rum?? Gib gefälligst das Kommando die Segel zusetzten!"– „Aye Cap´n!"mit einem Unterdrückten lachen verließ Gibbsy seine Kajüte.  
  
So dala, dat wars auch schon... hab irgendwie ne schreibblockade... darum isses auch so kurz! Das nächste kommt später, wird aber hoffentlich schön lang!!!  
  
AAbAAaa 


	6. Schwerwiegende Entscheidungen

TADA! Kapitel 6! Nicht so lang wie die anderen... aber s p a n n e n d... hoff ich. Danke an meine Betaleserinnen Nachtschatten und Mrs. Tolkien. Die restlichen Ferien über kommen Verwandte zu Besuch, in der Zeit kann ich also nicht oder nur wenig weiterschreiben! Danke für die Reviews! Schreibt fleißig weiter welche!  
  
Chapter 6 *~* Schwerwiegende Entscheidungen *~*  
  
"Was stehst du hier noch rum?? Gib gefälligst das Kommando die Segel zusetzen!" - "Aye Cap´n!" mit einem Unterdrückten lachen verließ Gibbsy die Kajüte.  
Die Black Pearl stach in See. An Bord waren alle Männer bei ihrer Arbeit – alle ausser einem, der war noch in Gibbs Kajüte und malte an seinem Augen rum. Als fertig war sah er sich zu Frieden im Spiegel an, nahm seinen Hut und ging an Deck. Sheila war inzwischen ebenfalls aufgewacht und sah sich nach ihrer Schwester um, sie fand allerdings nur ein Zettel. Sie hob ihn auf und las ihn langsam durch: Guten Morgen Sheila! Ich bin in die Küche gegangen, nach Mama gucken! Mach dir keine Sorgen! Katharina Sheila sah sich nahm sich ihre Entermesser, zog sich ihre Schuhe an und warf einen Blick in den Spiegel. Nachdem sie ihre Frisur ein wenig aufgefrischt hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Kombüse um nach etwas essbaren zu suchen. Als sie an der Tür zur Kombüse ankam wollte sie eintreten, die Tür ging allerdings nicht auf. „Mist, von ihnen verriegelt!"murmelte sie, trat noch einmal gegen die Tür und stieß einen erstickten Schrei aus, „blöde Tür!" mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich zum gehen. Eine Frische Brise spielte mit ihrem Haar als sie die Treppe zum Deck hinter sich gelassen hatte. Sheila ging zum Buck des Schiffes stellte sich an den äußersten Rand des Schiffes und breitete ihre Arme aus [A/N: Wie bei Titanic!! ;)] Sie genoss den Wind und die Sonnenstrahlen eine Weile. Jack war es nicht entgangen das Sheila wach war. Er wusste immer noch nicht wie es weitergehen sollte. Er hatte Kurs auf Tortuga gesetzt. Dort würden zwei Crewmitglieder eine Weile bleiben, die Black Pearl nach ein oder zwei Tagen Kurs auf einen kleinen Fischer Ort, nehmen. Aber er hatte auch noch andere Sorgen. Was auch immer Sheila Winston bei ihrer ersten Begegnung gesagt hatte er würde sich rechen. Nicht das er Angst vor Winston hätte, er machte sich eher Sorgen um seine Tochter. Währendessen in Bintan:  
  
Cap´n Winston überlegte seit der Begegnung mit Jacks angeblicher Tochter wie er beiden eins auswischen konnte.  
  
Mit seinem Schiff, der Thunderstorm (A/N: doofer Name ich weiss), konnte er die Pearl unmöglich einholen, aber wie er Jack kannte würde dieser Kurs auf Tortuga nehmen und dort ein paar Tage bleiben.  
  
(wieder auf der Pearl) Gegen Mittag lief ein Mitglied aus Jacks Crew aufgeregt auf das Kommandodeck, er sprach kurz mit Jack , dann liefen beide die Treppe runter und in Richtung der Kajüten.  
  
Sheila hatte die meiste Zeit Anamaria geholfen Enterhaken zu sortieren und sie war ein wenig im Ausguck gesessen. Beim schleifen der Schwerter sah sie wie ein Mann aufgeregt mit Jack redete und dann mit ihm in nach unten lief.  
  
Sie stand auf und ging innen, so leise wie möglich, nach. Sie achtete so sehr auf die Stimmen von Jack, dem anderen Mann und darauf möglichst leise zu sein, dass sie direkt in Jack lief.  
  
„Ups!"sagte sie und wich einen Schritt zurück. „Ups?"entgegnete Jack und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Welchen Teil von U P S hast du nicht verstanden?!"giftete Sheila ihn an.  
  
„ähm. Ok. Und was machst du hier?"Jack versuchte wieder ein normales Gespräch anzufangen. „Na dich bestimmt nicht!"erwiderte Sheila. –„hätte ich auch nicht erwartet. Aber was suchst du dann?!"– „Ich suche überhaupt nichts! Ich wollt mir nur mal die Beine vertreten. Aber das geht nicht so gut, wenn du mir im Weg stehst!"Jack ging einen Schritt zur Seite und wies ihr wild gestikulierend vorbei zu gehen. Sheila schritt an ihm vorbei und begegnete einem älteren Mann mit Holzbein und einer Augenklappe. „Wenn töten blicken könnten!"murmelte dieser und humpelte weiter den Gang entlang.  
  
Sheila sah ihn verwirrt an, zog dann die Augenbrauen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf. Sachen gibt's...  
  
Die nächste Zeit verbrachte sie damit durchs Schiff zu laufen und zu überlegen was so wichtig war das Jack gleich die Kommandobrücke verließ.  
  
Es fing gerade an zu Dämmern als Sheila einen Schrei hörte. Sie lief an Deck von wo der Schrei kam. Sie drängelte sich durch eine Traube von Crewmitgliedern die sich an der Brüstung gebildet hatte und stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück.  
  
Im Wasser sah sie ihre Schwester auf dem Bauch treiben. Sheila war gelähmt von dem Anblick und versuchte gar nicht erst die tränen zurück zu halten.  
  
Nach ungefähr einer Minute löste sie sich aus der Starre und ging wieder einen Schritt vor wurde aber von Jack zurückgehalten. Dieser hatte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter gelegt und zog sie von der Brüstung.  
  
Sheila konnte es nicht fassen, was hatte ihre Schwester nur getan? Sie war nur noch am heulen.  
  
Jack hatte keine Ahnung was er machen sollte, also nahm er Sheila in den Arm und versuchte sie zu beruhigen.  
  
Sheila lehnte sich an Jacks Schulter und krallte ihre Finger in seinen Mantel und versuchte weitere Tränen zu unterdrücken.  
  
„Hast du eine Ahnung warum sie das gemacht hat?" fragte Jack leise. Sheila nickte schwach und begann ihm die Geschichte zu erzählen.  
  
Ihr Mund fühlte sich trocken an und ihre Stimme klang heiser, trotzdem versuchte sie Haltung zu bewahren und nicht wieder zu heulen anzufangen.  
  
Jack hatte ihr die ganze Zeit schweigend zu gehört und war mit ihr in seine Kajüte gegangen.  
  
Die beiden saßen noch ziemlich lange in dem Zimmer. Sheila hatte sich wieder an Jacks Schulter gelehnt und war irgendwann eingeschlafen. Jack hob sie vorsichtig hoch und legte sie in sein Bett, deckte sie zu und ging nach oben. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange und sie kamen in Tortuga an. Jack beschloss Sheila schlafen zu lasse und verließ das Schiff.  
  
Eigentlich hatte er sich vorgenommen auf seine Tochter auf zu passen aber der Durst nach frischem Rum war größer.  
  
Allerdings hätte er sich lieber an seinen Vorhaben halten sollen.  
  
to be continued REVIEWS B I T T E!!!! HEAL hadda Enemy 


	7. AN

Nur eine blöde nervige bescheuerte ansage meiner wenigkeit. Mein computer hat ne „kleine"Macke wegen der wir ihn neu installieren müssen. Also kann ich nächster zeit nichts mehr schreiben. HETAL Hadda Enemy 


End file.
